1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mugwort-impregnated sheet and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a mugwort-impregnated sheet which is suitable for use in a hygienic band, and a method for making the same.
The present invention further relates to a system for making a mugwort-impregnated sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has researched and developed a hygienic band using mugwort which has medicinal properties that are effective in stopping bleeding, the refining of blood, treating cuts and abrasions, alleviating pain and inflammation, and getting rid of bad odors. As a result, a method for manufacturing a mugwort-impregnated pad has been developed. This method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,400.
In this patent, the hygienic band comprises a pad and a mugwort sheet attached on the pad. The mugwort sheet is made of a nap/pulp mixture. The mugwort naps are obtained through the steps of breaking a lump of dry mugwort and straining the crushed mugwort.
The nap/pulp mixture is dehydrated to be the mugwort sheet. That is, the disclosed mugwort sheet contains a natural pulp, reducing the amount of the mugwort material
In addition, a plurality of apertures through which blood flows into the pad must be formed on the sheet through a perforation process, causing decreased productivity. Furthermore, the more than 70% of the sheet is wasted in forming the apertures. Although these chips to make the apertures are recycled, additional costs are involved in the recycling process.